


Home, Like NoPlace Is There

by definitelymaybenot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Break Up, Cheating, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelymaybenot/pseuds/definitelymaybenot
Summary: Annie Leonhart, Senior at Stohess High, single, popular but feared by everyone, has a nice job at Starbucks, has a dysfunctional family and a possible bright future ahead.Levi, Senior at Trost High, now single, inbetweener and feared by almost everybody, a hopeless singer/guitarist in a emo band, with his band acting as his family, might end up dead at 27.How did these two opposites fall in love?





	1. Seven

"It's over Levi, I'm sorry", Eren told Levi over the phone.

"Why? Why now? Was it something I did?", Levi asked, fists turning white, blood running down his lip and eyes closed shut.

"I fell in love with Jean, again", Levi felt his heart drop into his stomach, which felt like a bottomless pit, an endless fall as Levi retreated to the couch.

"Goodbye, Eren", was all Levi said before he hung up, before Eren could say anything else, he laid back on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm.

'This meant nothing', he thought, 'this fuckin' sucks', actually worse, 'All those fuckin' worthless I Love You's, meant nothing, those meaningless kisses, that meaningless sex, fuck me right?', Levi laughed at himself.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, indicating a text.

Ymir: 'We're waiting shit-dick'

Levi waited for a moment before jumping up, grabbing his guitar and heading downstairs.

"There he is... finally", Ymir said.

"Alright, we're practicing-?", Levi asked as he plugged his guitar in his Marshall amp.

"Seven", responded Furlan.

Their band is called, "The Britannias"

Levi- Singer & Guitarist

Isabel- Guitarist

Farlan- Bassist & Backing Singer

Ymir- Drummer

Connie & Sasha- Security

Ilse- Band Journalist

Hange- #1 Fan & Roadie

Historia- Pretty Girl & #2 Fan

Frieda- #3 Fan & Roadie

"Alright! 1, 2, 3, 4!", Ymir shouted as he clicked her drum sticks together before everyone started playing.

After a few moments Levi started singing, thinking about today, thinking about him.

"Sew it on. face the fool.  
December's tragic drive  
When time is poetry and  
Stolen the world outside  
The waiting crush my heart

Sew it on. face the fool.  
The tide breaks a wave of fear  
And brave songs disappear  
The secret voice of dawn  
This last time raise my eyes

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

(The right words)  
In time

(The right words)  
In time

(The right words)  
In time

Sew it on. face the fool.  
The mirrors lie those aren't my eyes  
Destroy them raise my hand  
Reflected in savage shards  
A new face a soul reborn

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

You'll taste it!  
YOU'LL TASTE IT!  
In time

(The right words)  
In time

(The right words)  
In time

(The right words)  
In time"

The band stops as Hange, Isabel, & Historia cheer like maniacs.

Frieda walks over and kisses Farlan.

Connie smirking in approval.

Sasha clapping rapidly while eating some bread.

Ilse smiling as she writes down the events.

Then suddenly-

"Me and Eren broke up"

Everyone stops as they turn theirs heads to look at Eren, shocked.

Silence falls over for a moment but is soon broken by Connie.

"Shit man."


	2. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

Levi was walking through the school, alone and depressed as shit, looking like he haven't slept in ages, at least to him it did, he had been avoiding Eren all day, even walking away and ignoring him.

He was busy looking at his maroon vans when he was almost hit by a door.

"Oh shit, sorry", the student said.

Levi looked up and responded, "Tch, I wasn't looking so I should be sorry".

The two nodded and walked past each other.

When Levi was heading to get a drink, he heard laughter, so out of curiosity, Levi turned and saw Jean fuckin' Kirstein, Eren's new boyfriend, Levi glared at him before he went off to confront him.

“Yo, Kirstein!”, Levi hollered, dropping his bag at his feet. “Care to share the joke, asshole?”

Jean stepped back and looked at Levi in surprise. “Levi, stop acting so jealous. It’s not any of your business anymore.”

“That's where you're wrong", Levi said. Students were looking their way now, some slowly pulling out their phones in case there was a fight.

Levi charged at Jean, shoving him away from Eren. He stumbled back, but gained his balance back.

“I don’t want to fight you. You aren’t worth it. I have what I want!”, Jean taunted with a grin. He removed his messenger backpack and handed it to Levi. “Just back off like a man.”

“You’re the one to talk about being a man!”, Levi snapped. “You can't talk being a man Horse-Face! You stole what was mine!”

“Eren was never yours, Levi. He's been sucking my cock as long as he has been playing boyfriend with you!”

Levi drew back his arm and released, punching Jean in the jaw. His head jarred to the left, spit flying out of his mouth. He fell on his ass, holding his chin, grimacing. Levi quickly took advantage and kicked him hard in the side, forcing him to turn.

“Levi, stop!”, Eren screamed.

Levi ignored him, letting his voice become his fuel of anger. Levi kicked Jean again and he rolled to his side, his hand blocking Eren's foot. Jean grabbed the toe of my shoe and twisted it sharply. Levi let out a small howl and tried to pull it back, to no success. Levi was dragged down but he put myself on top of Jean and grabbed his hair, holding him in place as he retracted my right arm to punch him again.

“Levi, I said stop!”

The next thing that happened, a hand landed on Levi's scalp, grabbing a handful of hair and hauling him up with much force that could have ripped out his hair. Levi was flung backwards, landing hard on his back. Eren stood over him.

“You fucking idiot.”, He sneered, “You’re so immature. Jean isn’t the one to blame. I wanted him.”

Levi looked up and stared at him in disbelief then asked in a low voice, eyes focused on the floor, "Was what he said about you guys true?”

“Yes. But it’s not any of your business anymore. We’re done, Levi."

A crowd of kids standing around them ‘ooooh’ed and ‘daaaaaammnn’ed, as Eren swiftly turned on his heel and walked to help Jean up. He dusted himself off and thanked him, kissing him on the mouth, his tiny gerbil eyes staring at Levi the entire time. Levi looked away and stood up, grabbing his bag and standing to the side.

“I’ll see you after class, babe.”, Jean said, taking his backpack from Eren. “Can’t wait to fuck you after school.”

“Don’t be an ass, Jean.”, He spat, “Go to class before you’re late.”

As Jean began walking away, a loud thud was heard, everyone turned around to see Jean having a seizure, a river of blood flowing out of his nose as Frieda stood over him, looking a like ticking time bomb and breathing heavily with Farlan and Ymir holding her back.

"JEAN!", Eren screamed as he ran over to him.

"Levi, let's go", Farlan said while walking over to him with the band following, Levi nodded and walked off as well.

After the band were done jamming, Levi went upstairs to grab water before singing again, Ymir was making sure everything was in it's right place, Isabel was tuning both Levi's and her guitars, Farlan adjusting his amp knobs, Sasha eating Connie's food, and Ilse typing out Levi's lyrics.

While Levi was his way to the kitchen, he saw his mom sitting on the couch, looking stressed. Standing right in front of her was Eren, hands on his hips, a scowl on her face, Levi shut the basement door immediately, leaning against it to hear their conversation.

“…left school because he didn’t want to see me, then started a fight with Jean, and even had one of his psychotic friends attack Jean, You need to talk to him and tell him to stop acting so childish. I broke up with him yesterday. He needs to get over it.”, Eren's voice was littered with agitation.

“It’s only been a day, love. Everyone goes through their healing process at different paces. I do agree with you, though; he needs to stay in school. I’ll let him stay home for the rest of this week. You were his first boyfriend, and I remember my first breakup. It’s rough,”, his Mom always knows the right thing to say. She never took sides, but she stood in the middle ground and helped them both see the error in their ways. It was an incredible talent that no one else possessed.

“Fine, but talk to him about it.”

“Fair enough. That’ll give him time to heal. He needs space away from relationships for a bit. You should hang out with your friends this weekend. How’s Armin doing? You haven’t seen him in a while.”, his Mom asked.

“He's fine, Kuchel", he responded with a sigh, clearly bored with the conversation. “I’m going to go study my bone lab with Jean at Starbucks, since Levi is being a pussy. I’ll tell Mrs. Kirstein you said hi.” his footsteps grow farther, then the click of the door. Deeming it safe, Levi exited the basement and went to the kitchen.

When Levi came back to the basement, Farlan, Isabel, & Ymir got done setting up the synth, Farlan looked up at Levi, "Ready?", Isabel tossed him his guitar, Levi caught it and wrapped the scrap around his neck and shoulder, Levi tested the mic then turned and looked at Isabel, she nodded and began playing a arpeggiated guitar part, then Levi began singing.

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I’ve been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I’m falling asleep  
And she’s calling a cab  
While he’s having a smoke  
And she’s taking a drag

Now they’re going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it’s all in my head

But she’s touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

And I just can’t look its killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis

But it’s just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside"  


Isabel started a simple synth part before returning to her arpeggiated guitar part and Levi began singing again.

"I’m coming out of my cage  
And I’ve been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I’m falling asleep  
And she’s calling a cab  
While he’s having a smoke  
And she’s taking a drag

Now they’re going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it’s all in my head

But she’s touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

Cause I just can’t look its killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis

But it’s just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never"

After everyone was done, Ymir threw away her broken drumsticks and looked at Levi with a smirk on her face.

"We were fuckin' great, you should get heartbroken often Levi."


	3. Your Deep Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide is mentioned.

"I know it's not a good time to confess, but Levi... I always had a crush on you."

"Look, Ilse, I do too but..."

"You like me?"

"Yeah, but, I don't know Ilse, it's just a stupid crush..."

"...S-stupid c-crush?"

"Ilse... I didn't mean it lik-"

"Shut up! I get it, you didn't have to lie about liking me..."

"Ilse..."

"I'm sorry! Why even bother!"

"Ilse just lis-"

"Fuck you Levi!"

"Il-"

She hung up.

"... I just wanted to wait, so I could get over Eren."

Levi tried to call Ilse, and she answered but...

"Ilse-"

She quickly hung up.

"...Ilse... I'll just talk to her at school tomorrow."

"Ilse committed suicide Levi."

Levi fell on his ass outside of school, confused and shocked, trying to make sense of what he just heard. He looked around him, his surroundings were filled with despair, Historia crying her eyes out with Frieda holding her tight, Isabel silently crying on Ymir's shoulder while the latter looked silently at the ground, Farlan took a sip out of a flask before wiping a tear away, Hange looking at nothing, just staring, looking emotionally dead.

Levi finally got up and walked home, eventually school was cancelled after the news of Ilse's death spread.

"What are you doing home so early Levi?", Kuchel asked her son as he walked in through the door looking at the ground, he looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Ilse killed herself, Mom."

Kuchel quickly got up and hugged her son, when she did, Levi just let it all out, crying into his mother, sobbing loud.

After all his crush committed suicide because of him.

Levi couldn't even get up and go to Ilse's funeral, he just layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes blood red from crying.

He reached over to his acoustic guitar and began strumming before stopping.

Levi looked at the picture of "family", all of those pictures, and he just now noticed that in all the photos, Ilse was always by his side, he looked down in shame before beginning a new chord progression, then began singing everything that came to mind.

"So while you're fixing up your bed  
So while you’re organizing drawers  
Could you just listen to the problems had with problems of yours?  
And what’s that note you’re writing there?  
Why are you giving me this back?  
This was a gift from when we met back when you weren’t so upset

I called in sick from your funeral  
The sight of your body made me feel uncomfortable  
I couldn’t recognize your shell

Your branching off had met an end  
From all the weight that made you bend  
And when you tried to shed your leaves  
You pined for warmth as they said  
“Your lack of love for your dear self is sapping all of us here out!  
Trace your roots back to the ground, work out the knotholes for yourself”

I called in sick from your funeral  
The sight of your family made me feel responsible  
And I found the notes you left behind  
Little hints and helpless cries  
Desperate wishing to be over

You said you’re trapped in your body  
And getting deeper every day  
They diagnosed you born that way  
They say it runs in your family  
A conscious erasure of working class background  
Where despair trickles down  
Imbalanced chemical crutch  
Open up, swallow down  
You said “remember me for me  
I need to set my spirit free”

I called in sick from your funeral  
The sight of your family made me feel responsible  
And I found the notes you left behind  
Little hints and helpless cries  
Desperate wishing to be over

I should have never gave my word to you  
Not a cry, not a sound  
Might have learned how to swim  
But never taught how to drown  
You said “remember me for me"  
I watched you set your spirit free"

Levi slowly played the chords before stopping.

"Goodbye, Ilse, I-I-I... Love you.", he said before he started sobbing again.


End file.
